1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method and photographing apparatus for controlling a function based on a gesture of a user.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology related to photographing apparatuses, photographing apparatuses capable of capturing high-quality images have been developed. However, in the case where a user takes a picture by using a viewfinder, since the user may not use touch, key, or wheel input devices provided at a rear side of the photographing apparatus, it is difficult for the user to control the photographing apparatus.
Also, with the development of touchscreen technology, there is an increasing demand for technology capable of performing various functions based on gestures that are input onto a screen of the photographing apparatus by the user.